Sentimientos verdaderos
by hina-hatake
Summary: Como averiguar si sientes más que amistad y como decir te amo si solo son amigos...lo siento no sirvo para summary pero léanla si por favor
1. Chapter 1

Verdaderos sentimientos

Diálogos

_*pensamientos*_

-acciones-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Anko** -podías escuchar la vos de kurenai llamándote pero no quieres contestar**- Anko con un demonio que no me piensas decir que pasa**

**No pasa nada** -es lo único que se te ocurre decir-

**Como que no pasa nada pareces como si estuvieras ausente **

**Ya he dicho que no es nada**

**Anko Mitarashi!…** -Gritándole-

**Que pasa porq gritas **–desconcertada-

**Te estoy hablando y no me contesta **

**Lo siento, q me decías**

**Contigo no hay remedio, que tienes no eres tan distraída**

**Es que mmm… kurenai tú crees que la relación que llevo con kakashi es algo rara**

**¿Rara?, porque lo dices** -no entendí lo que le decía anko-

**Es que yugao me dijo que no parecemos amigos**

**Pues en ese caso sí pero solo son eso ¿no?**

**¡Claro! Pero es que… **

**~flash back~**

**Anko espera **-yugao la llamaba-

**Que quieres ahora**

**Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿tú y kakashi son algo?**

**Somos amigos **-molesta-

**No me refería a eso y lo sabes bien**

**Mira yugao no tengo tiempo para esto tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte **-dándose la vuelta-

**Si tú te dejaras de interponer kakashi estaría conmigo y no contigo**

**Jajaja no digas idioteces el no está atado a mí y si no quiere algo contigo tendrá sus razones**

**Entonces tú sientes algo por el **

**No tengo por qué darte explicaciones **–ignorándola-

**Respóndeme**

**Necesito ir a ver al hokage **-empezado a caminar-_***que tonterías kakashi y yo solo somos amigos nada mas***_

**~Fin flash back~ **

**Es que, que te dijo algo mas **

**Sí, bueno no se ella dice que si yo no fuera tan apegada a él, de seguro él se fijaría en ella **

**Eso es ridículo anko, no importa si o no estás cerca de él si a kakashi le gustara estaría con ella**

**Si creo que tienes razón **-mostrando una sonrisa-

**No te preocupes por eso, pero dime como te ha ido con tu cita ayer **

**Aaaa eso mmm**

**¿Qué paso? **-preocupada-

**No nada malo solo que no esperaba que genma me dijera que quería formalizar aun mas nuestra relación**

**Y tú que le dijiste**

**Nada en realidad no se que le debo de decir **

**Te gustaría pasar a algo más serio con él **

**Yo no sé, es que yo no sé si quiero seguir con esto **

**Y no será porque te gusta alguien más**

**Alguien más… **-Alzando una ceja-

**Si por ejemplo kakashi**

**¡Que! Claro que no él y yo solo somos amigos **

**Y estas segura que es lo único que sientes por el **

**Yo…**

**Anko mi querida flor **-de la nada llego gai-

**Gai hola **_***me salvo la campana***_

**Aamm que se te ofrece gai estábamos hablando**

**Jajaja y que tal si vamos a comer **

**Tú invitas** -pregunto anko mostrando su sonrisa-

**Claro también ira asuma, iruka y genma**

**Genma?...**-su sonrisa se trasformo en preocupación-**….y kakashi no vendrá**

**No le he preguntado**

**Bueno pues vamos y de paso le avisamos a kakashi **-decía kurenai-

**Si me parece bien mis bellas flores**

-estuvieron caminando un rato hacia el restaurante-

**Ahí está kakashi **-dijo kurenai mientras lo señalaba-

**Yo le iré a decir que vamos a comer todos, ustedes pueden adelantarse **-anko lo decía como se alejaba-

**Está bien **-dijeron ambos-

**Kakashi!**

**Mmm que pasa **-estaba leyendo su libro-

**Este mmm vamos a ir a comer no sé si quieras venir **-agachando la mirada-

-Serio- ** No puedo **

**Eeehh pero porque**

**Tengo cosas que hacer**

**¿Cuáles?**

**Nada importante** -encogiendo sus hombros-

**Entonces déjalo para después **

**No la verdad prefiero hacerlo ahora**

**Dime la verdad porque no quieres salir**

**No es nada**

**Entonces ven **

**Yo…** -Se iba a negar cuando ya lo estaba jalando del brazo-

-llegando al restaurante ya estaban todos-

**Hola **-sonriendo como las sabritas, aun colgada del brazo de kakashi y el tenia cara de fastidia-

**Hola **-dijeron al unisonó-

**Porque esa cara mi querido rival**

**No me molestes gai no tengo ánimos para aguantarte **–sentándose-

**Lo siento que humor **

-Asi paso la comida kakashi no cambio de humor en todo el tiempo y por supuesto anko lo noto ya que ni siquiera quiso comer o beber algo-

**Bueno nos vemos luego**

**Anko perdona por no poderte ir a dejarte pero debo terminar unos informes**

**No importa me iré con kakashi**

-Mostrando enojo- **No te puedes ir con kurenai**

**Genma no empecemos y además kurenai vive a dirección contraria a la mía **

**Está bien, mañana nos vemos**

**Si **-empezando a caminar a lado de kakashi-

-Caminaron un rato-** Puedo saber que te pasa enojón**

**Nada**

**Claro nada por eso estas de malas**

**Por qué quieres saberlo **

**Porque no sé, me preocupo por ti**

**Pues no deberías**

**Porque**

**Porque no tienes ningún vínculo conmigo**

**Quien te asegura eso**

-Poniéndose en frente de ella-

**Escúchame bien, no tienes nada que te una a mí **

**Nada, aaaa perdona pensé que años de amistad serian algo**

**Pues para mí no, y tú tampoco le tendrías que tener tanta importancia **

**Claro espera ahorita borro todo rastro de sentimiento, recuerdo o le que me recuerde a ti eso es estúpido**

**Espera no le veo lo estúpido**

**Aaaa entonces que se suponer que es esto lo más maduro –**enojada-

**No**

**Entonces, explícame porque estas de odioso el día de hoy**

**Yo… **-Agarrándose la cabeza mostrando algo de dolor-

**Kakashi te pasa algo **-viendo su dolor-

**No es nada yo estoy bien **

**Te duele la cabeza**

**No es nada importante**

**Pero tu cabeza parece dolerte**

**Olvídalo **

**Adónde vas **

**Mmm tengo que responder**

**Se supone te estoy preguntando **

**Si y por suerte no tengo por qué contestarte a ti**

**Uff hoy eres simplemente odioso**

**Mira es lo mismo que pienso de la mayoría de los de la aldea**

**Y estoy segura que la aldea también lo cree de ti **-caminando al lado contrario-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: En casa de kakashi :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(Toc-toc)**

**Ahora quien será **-levantándose de su sofá-

**Hola kakashi**

**Gai que haces aquí **

**Se te olvido tu medicina en el despacho de la hokage y me mando a dejártela**

**Gracias **-tomando el frasco-

**Te pasa algo grave**

**No es nada simplemente tengo dolores de cabeza **-dejando el frasco en la mesa-

**Está bien, puedo preguntar por qué tenías ese humor hoy en la comida**

**No es nada me dolía la cabeza **

**Y no será porque genma te dijo que saldría y le propondría algo más serio a anko**

**Eso no tiene nada que ver ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera**

**Si y a ti no te enoja que su atención ya no se para ti**

**Gai no digas idioteces, a mi no me importa eso **-fastidiado-

**Si como no**

**Bueno si ya no tienes nada que hacer te puedes ir**

**Si ya me voy, pero yo que tu ponía en claro tus sentimientos antes que sea tarde**

**Lárgate gai**

**Adiós** –saliendo-

_***que ponga claros mis sentimientos están claros yo no siento nada mas que no sea un cariño de amigos**_*-pero por alguna extraña razón no le convencía esa respuesta-_***debo de dejar de pensar tanto en esto, una misión me vendría bien para despejar mi mente***_

**(Toc-toc)**

_***donde sea gai otra vez***__-_fastidiado-

**Hola **-anko lo saludaba-

…**.hola…que haces aquí **

**Quise ver si ya se te había pasado tu enojo **

**Aaaa eso**

**Si pues a que creías que venia**

**No a nada solo que… olvídalo… quieres pasar**

**Etto si… y ya estas mejor**

**Si creo que si **-entrando en la cocina-

**Kakashi te pasa algo**

**No otra vez anko ya te había dicho que estoy bien**

**Pero pareces más serio de lo normal**

**Tengo muchas cosas que hacer eso es todo**

**Ya veo **-desviado su mirada, observando un documento que estaba sobre la mesa- ** y esto que es**

**Qué cosa **-viendo como agarraba el papel- **espera **–quitándoselo-

**Te irás al anbu**

**Si **-respondió casi en susurro-

**Por cuánto tiempo**

**No se….1 o 2 años no estoy seguro**

**Porque esa decisión tan repentina**

**No es repentina ya lo había pensado desde hace tiempo**

**Porque no me lo dijiste**

**No creí que debiera de decírtelo**

**Que pasa, antes me tenías confianza**

**No lo malinterpretes te tengo confianza más que alguien mas**

**Entonces desde cuando me ocultas cosas**

**Vamos anko no es algo importante**

**Solo dime porque lo haces**

**Yo…**_***que le digo que me siento mal por su relación con genma***_ **solo estoy aburrido**

**¿Aburrido?...**

**Si en fin de todo nada me ata a la aldea**

**Pero como que nada te ata bueno no es q te ate pero tu equipo…gai…** -Antes q pudiera decir q a ella la interrumpió-

**Mi equipo no me necesita sasuke está con Orochimaru, naruto con jiraya y sakura está con tsunade asi que ellos no dependen de mi… gai tiene a su copia **-rock lee-** asi que él podrá vivir sin mi…**

**¿Y yo?**

**Tú no me necesitas… **-Desviando la mirada-

**Como sabes eso** -poniendo una mirada llena de tristeza-

**Yo sé todo no te acuerdas….tu no me necesitas tienes a kurenai, shizune,…a genma...**

**Eso no tiene nada que ver su cariño es muy diferente… **-Mostrando algo de enojo-

**Anko no hagas un drama por nada…claro que es diferente el amor al cariño de un amigo**

**¡Que…! Que se supone que quieres decir con eso **

**Te debería importar más si fuera genma el que tenga q ir ya q él es tu novio el cariño q sientes por el debe ser más grande q el q sientes por mi**

**Como sabes eso…como sabes a quien quiero más **

**Porq asi debe de ser, ¿tú estás con él porque lo amas no? Entonces no puedes comparar el amor de genma con el cariño q tienes conmigo**

**Tú crees que genma es más importante que tu**

**Si, si lo creo por algo lo escogiste no** -enojado-

**Eres un idiota** -dicho eso se dio media vuelta para irse-

_***demonios no me gusta pelear***_ -en un momento la detuvo sujetándola del brazo no quería que se fuera disgustada con él-

**Espera, anko yo lo siento **-agachando la mirada-

-Anko no quiso girar porque sabía que lloraría y no quería verse débil y mucho menos que pensara que las lagrimas solo fuera chantaje para que no se fuera-

**Te acuerdas que me prometiste, cuando éramos niños**

**Si porque me lo preguntas**

**Solo quería saber porque parase que quieres romperla**

-Kakashi la galo para que quedaran en un abrazo**- No digas eso, yo no rompo nunca mis promesas**

**Lo sé pero es que eso parece **-ocultándose en su pecho mientras unas lágrimas finas salían de sus ojos-

…..~flash back ~…..

La pequeña ex pupila de Orochimaru se encontraba en medio del bosque se podía escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de ella

**Qué te pasa anko porque lloras** -kakashi se había acercado-

**No es nada kakashi estoy bien** -mostrado su sonrisa-

**Sabes que odio que la gente me mienta **-mirada severa-

**Perdón **-agachando la mirada-

**No importa ahora si dime qué te pasa**

**Es solo que en la aldea nadie me quiere me ven como una basura solo por haber sido aprendiz de Orochimaru**

**Déjalos que piensen lo que quieran, con la gente nunca te entiendes sabes anko**

**No necesitaba que le lo dijeras eso ya lo se**

**Pero no importa porque sola nunca estarás, yo estaré aquí junto a ti**

**Lo dices en verdad** -viéndolo con una media sonrisa-

**Si ya verás no importa que pase no te dejare cuanta conmigo siempre**

**Promételo kakashi prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado**

**Te lo juro, yo estaré junto a ti protegiéndote nada te va a pasar mientras yo esté aquí todo estará bien** - mostrando una sonrisa bajo su máscara-

…..~fin flash back~….

**Anko no me he olvidado de nada, te prometí protegerte y eso he hecho y no tengo la intención de dejarlo**

**Entonces explícame porque te vas** -aun ocultando su rostro, su vos se oiga cada vez más débil-

**Solo será un tiempo, veras que no te afectara mucho esto….**

**Eso es mentira…** -Grito dolida-

**Anko **-le dolía verla asi y mucho mas saber que quien provocaba esto era él- - alzándole el rostro- **Anko escúchame, me iré eso ya no tiene remedio pero vamos hacer una cosa, vendré a verte aun que sea una vez al mes te parece**

**Claro que no me parece tonto pero si no hay otra opción**

-Kakashi sonrió- **Tranquila nada va a pasar** -limpiándole el rastro de una lágrima-

-Ella solo le devolvió el gesto-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola soy hina de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia que me ayuda a hacer mi amiga yuuki

Fin del primer cap... Como salió espero que bien

Mmmm ya sé que aun me falta mucho por aprender pero creo que voy mejorando no creen

Bueno ustedes deciden si merezco o no un comentario que diga estuvo bien o mejor deja de escribir no se jajaja…

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Despedida

De antemano quiero darle las gracias a Natsumi por los consejos que me dio, gracias por ayudarme a mejorar en mis historias ^-^. Espero que este capítulo este mejor

**Diálogos**

_***pensamientos***_

-Acciones-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sol comenzaba a salir mientras se metía entre las cortinas del cuarto de la kunoichi haciéndola despedir de los brazos de Morfeo

**Porque debe de salir el sol mmm… bueno creo que debo de pararme sino no podre acabar con el trabajo **_***aunque dudo que lo acabe* **_-desanimada-

Alistándose para iniciar su día laboral que para su desgracia tenía que cumplir cuando de un pequeño libro salió una foto de ella con kakashi cuando eran niños

**Jejeje ya pasó bastante desde que me tome esto **–sosteniendo la foto-** y pensar que aun somos tan unidos como antes **–sonriendo-

Dejo la foto en el mueble mientras terminaba de alistarse, poniéndose la cinta ninja

**Bueno ya es todo, hora que irme **–saliendo de casa-

En el camino hacia el domo se encontró con kurenai que al igual que ella se dirigía hacia el domo del hokage

**Hola anko**

**Kurenai hola **-dándole una sonrisa-

**Oye dónde estabas ayer**

**Donde estaba, porque **

**Es que genma te estaba buscando **

**Ya veo… pues estaba… -**interrumpida-

**Hola **-genma las avía alcanzado de un momento a otro-

**Bueno yo ****ya me voy luego nos vemos **-se despidió kurenai para no forma un mal trió-

**Si claro adiós **-lo decía anko mientras seguía caminando-

**Y dónde estabas **–inquirió de inmediato por lo que anko se torno un poco tensa-

**Yo **-recordando que estaba en casa de kakashi- **estaba con kakashi**

**Y que hacías con él **-con enojo-

**Que tiene de malo que este con mi mejor amigo**

**No nada pero no me gusta que no me digas las cosas, porque no me quieres decir lo que haces**

**Porque no quiero** –irritada- **seamos novios no significa que te tenga que contar todo lo pienso y hago** -se defendió la Mitarashi.

**No te molestarías si no me estuvieses ocultando algo** –aseguró el ninja observando fijamente a la peli morada.

**¿De qué hablas?**

**¿En quién piensas Anko?**

**En nadie contento** –enojada-

**Si está bien solo quería saber**

**Bueno ya su piste donde estaba que más quieres saber**

**Olvídalo y te dijo que hoy parte**

**Si me dijo **-con tristeza al acordarse-

-Cosa que genma no paso por alto- **que bueno no crees **

**Porque me debería de alegrar **

**Bueno digo que se va a mejorar sus habilidades y cosas asi, eso debería de alegrarte por el**

**Sí, pero el ya no necesita entrenar mas ya es muy bueno en todo**

**¿En todo? Y tú como sabes **-alzando una ceja mientras lo decía con recelo-

**Porque yo sé todo respecto a el **

-Mirando molesto-** si claro sabes cualquiera diría que quien te gusta es él y no yo **

**Por mi pueden pensar lo que quieran no me afecta en lo más mínimo **

**Pero no te da algo de temor que piensen que eres… **-Interrumpido por anko-

**Ya te lo dije por mi pueden decir misa mientras yo sepa que es mentira todo estará bien **

**Ya veo, bueno que te parece si dejamos el tema por la paz**

**Me parece bien **

**Quieres comer algo**

**Si está bien vamos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_Mientras en otro lado_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kakashi llegas tarde al entrenamiento **

**Lo siento me perdí cundo venia paraca**

**Pero como te vas a perder si entrenamos desde que éramos chunin en el mismo lugar **

**Jejeje tienes razón**

**Uff contigo no hay solución **

**Ya, ya y bien listo**

**Claro hay que hacer arder nuestra llama de la juventud al máximo** -poniéndose en posición-

**Me parece perfecto **-al igual que gai se puso en posición de combate-

**Vamos **–atacando-

**Eres muy lento gai **-ya que con facilidad pudo esquivarlo y darle un golpe-

**Ja solo es el calentamiento aun no viene lo mejor **-volteándose para lanzarle una patada-

**Tienes razón **-esquivando y lanzando otra contra gai-

Entre golpe y golpe empezaron a entrenar hasta casi medio día, pero ellos parecía no cansarse hasta que…

**Y se acabo** -gai lo decía mientras lanzaba un puñetazo-

**Eso lo veremos** -también lanzando un puñetazo-

Ambos se golpearon saliendo volando, gai se fue a estampar contra un árbol mientras kakashi choco contra una roca

-Kakashi empezó a toser-**Creo que queda en empate**

-Gai intentado pararse- **Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso**

-Kakashi se empezó a reír- **De que tanto te ríes, que no te duele**

**Claro que me duele pero no puedo evitarlo, y bueno será el último enfrentamiento hasta que regrese del anbu otra vez**

**Tss no lo veo el caso que te vayas si aquí puedes entrenar al mismo nivel que en el anbu**

**Jaja si a lo mejor pero ya está tomada la decisión**

**Bueno entonces** -parándose y caminando hasta kakashi- **este es un adiós mí querido rival** -dándole la mano para que se levantara-

**No gai solo es un hasta luego** -agarrándole la mano, sonriendo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Mientras con anko y genma .:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Oye anko me escuchaste**

**Si, te escuche genma**

**Entonces qué dices yo opino que ya es hora de pasar a otro nivel, sé que no te gusta el compromiso pero que tal si intentamos vivir juntos **

**Mmmm yo no sé genma esto es un paso muy grande** –volteando-

**Y cuál es el problema yo te amo y tú también me amas **-mientras le agarraba las manos-

**Yo… no se genma no creo estar lista para esto**

**No digas tonterías si me amaras lo harías**

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso **-quitándole sus manos-

**Claro que sí, pero tú pareces no querer seguir **-enojado por el gesto de ella-

**Vamos genma no hagas un escándalo aquí **-desviando la mirada al reloj 3:50- _*** kakashi parte en dos horas tengo que irme si quiero verlo***_

**En qué piensas ahora**

**Yo en nada, perdóname pero me tengo que ir **

**Que a donde**

**Tengo un asunto que atender **

**Un asunto **-volteando a ver el reloj- **mmm ya veo, asi que es por eso**

**Por que **

**Crees que soy tonto, ese idiota parte a las 6 al anbu, quieres irlo a despedir ¿verdad?**

**En primer lugar no tienes porque referirte a él como un idiota, y segundo si, si tengo pensado irlo a despedir algún problema con ello **–apunto de gritar-

**Claro que tengo un problema con ello**

**Asi cual**

**Como que cual, yo te estoy hablando acerca de formalizar aun mas nuestra relación y tu prefieres ir a despedir a kakashi** –enojado-

**Mira genma yo ya te lo dije no estoy lista para eso y si prefiero ir a despedir a mi mejor amigo a la persona que mas quiero que seguir peleando contigo**

**Espera que dijiste como que la persona que más quieres yo debería ser esa persona**

**Genma ya me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde** –levantándose-

**Espera anko debes de decidir de una por todas a quien prefieres mas a él o a mi **

**Porque me preguntas eso**

**Solo responde a quien quieres más a él o a mí**

**Me tengo que ir**

**Anko si te vas se termina lo nuestro escuchaste**

_***pero qué demonios me está intentando manipular***_ **que dijiste**

**Lo que escuchaste **

**Está bien sabes que genma vete al diablo**

**Que **–desconcertado-

**Tú me diste a escoger y asi lo hice ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir adiós**

-Genma solo se quedo asombrado no salió como lo había planeado, ya que pensó que al presionar a la Mitarashi aceptaría lo que le digiera para no tener que terminar la relación -

_***que idiota es genma… como se atreve a intentar controlarme y claro que prefiero a kakashi el no me hace estas cosas, él es un idiota* **_-anko estaba más que furiosa-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: En casa de kakashi::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mmmm creo que ya es todo** -metiendo lo último en su mochila- **qué hora es** -4:20pm-

**Aun falta hora y media para que me valla tss que fastidio**

(Toc-toc)

**Ya voy…** -Caminando hacia la puerta- **si….**

**Hola kakashi**

**Anko hola aamm que se te ofrece**

**Nada solo quería despedirme de ti antes de que te fueras**

**Ya veo **-iba a sonreír cuando vio la mirada de anko q mostraba algo de tristeza- **que te paso**

**Que etto nada porque lo dices**

**Sabes porque lo digo, a ti te pasa algo **–inquiriendo, a que sabía a la perfección que algo pasaba-

**Nada solo que estoy… triste porque te vas si es eso**

**Si claro cómo no **–sarcasmo.

**En verdad kakashi no es nada**

**Sabes a la perfección que odio que la gente me mienta **-mirada seria-

**Yo…** -Bajando la mirada, porque kakashi lograba ponerla asi sentirse débil cosa que en ella no es normal pero frente al peli plata todo cambiaba**- perdona no quise mentirte**

**Ahora dime que paso**

**Solo discutí con genma**

**Solo eso **-alzando una ceja-

_***como sabe cuando miento, maldición***_ **bueno fue algo mas **

**Y que más fue **

**Rompimos**

-Esa noticia si lo sorprendió y lo alegro algo que no demostró pero lo sintió_**-*porq demonios me da alegría eso***_ **porque**

**No fue nada ** -volteándose-

**Anko no rompes una relación por nada que yo sepa**

**Exacto no que tú sepas **–dijo a la defensiva-

**Anko**

**Es que me hizo enojar y… **

**Y…**

**Nada…**

**Porque te callas**

**Es que no quiero decírtelo**

**Porque** –enojado-

**Porque siempre te pones impulsivo cuando alguien me hace daño**

**Por eso no me dirás nada **-Sonriendo-

**Claro no quiero que por mi culpa genma termine pero en el hospital **–diciéndolo sarcásticamente- **no fue algo tan serio como para llegar a esos extremos**

**Jajaja tan malo crees que soy**

**Si lo creo **

~flash back~

**Vuélvelo a decir y te romperé la cara escuchaste** -un ninja de 17 años kakashi Hatake se encontraba más que enojado a causa de un jounin que para su parecer era un total idiota-

**Que tiene que le haya dicho a esa niña que es una basura…** -Respondía un jounin- **y tú no deberías de juntarte con gente como esa **

**Y tu deberías de no meterte en lo que no te importa** -soltando un puñetazo-

**Pero qué demonios te pasa, sabes con quien te estás metiendo **–limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca-

**Kakashi** -anko le gritaba-

**A mí me importa un comino quien seas solo te diré una cosa y apréndetela muy bien, tienes prohibido hablarle asi a anko entiendes donde te vea otra vez molestándola te hare pedazos **-mirada asesina-

**Cuidado con lo que dices niño no sabes en donde te estás metiendo** -parándose y encarando a kakashi-

-Mientras el mostraba una sonrisa de confianza- **No el que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo eres tú no yo, cuidado nadie se mete con lo mío y mucho menos si se trata de la persona que más quiero escuchaste imbécil**

**Está bien, no hare nada ni diré nada pero pon atención en tus amistades **

**Lárgate antes que se me acabe la paciencia** –apretaba los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos-

**Adiós** -se esfumo en una nube de humo-

**Kakashi **-se había acercado-

-Se volteo aun tenia enojo- **Eres una tonta**

**Yo… yo no hice nada **–se defendió-

**Por eso eres una tonta, porque rayos no me dijiste que te molestaba ese imbécil**

**Yo no quería que te preocuparas por algo sin importancia, y menos ahora que estas a punto te presentar tu examen de ingreso al anbu **

**No…. Eso no tiene nada que ver entiendes y si me quieres ayudar deberías no darme problemas **

**Perdón **-agachando la mirada mientras a hacia un puchero-

**Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta **

**Discúlpame kakashi ya no te daré problemas **

**Mas te vale **-mientras le revolvía su cabello- **pero no dudes en decirme sin tienes problemas yo siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase**

**Gracias **–sonriendo-

….~fin flash back~….

**No quiero darte problemas de más**

**Jajaja**

**De que te ríes**

**Es que siempre que no me quieres dar problemas es cuando más me das**

**Tonto **

**Pero no te preocupes nada te pasara **

**Y eso como lo sabes**

**Porque de eso yo me a seguro**

**Kakashi no soy tan débil como antes no necesito que me cuides** -mostrando una mirada seria-

**Eso ya lo sé, pero no me refiero a la fuerza física porque hasta en eso medas miedo a mi**

**Entonces **–alzando una ceja-

**Si no, me refiero en lo sentimental **

-No dijo nada, pero una lagrima surco su mejilla-

-El peli-plateado levanto su rostro y con su dedo pulgar limpio la lágrima-

**No tienes porque llorar**

**Pero me siento mal kakashi no se qué hacer ahora**

**Anko lo que tú hagas estará bien, solo piensa bien antes que tome una decisión de la que te puedas arrepentir**

**Gracias** -mostrando su sonrisa-

**Bueno pues** -viendo el reloj 5.30- **que rápido paso una hora**

-Viendo el reloj- **tienes razón**

**Bueno creo que me tengo que ir**

**Etto kakashi te importaría si te acompaño a despedirte **

-Se sorprendió- **jeje claro anko solo voy por mi mochila te parece**

**Si aquí te espero**

-Mientras el ninja iba por su equipaje-

_***esto no debería de pasar anko es mi amiga no puede pasar nada mas entre nosotros***_-mientras salía de su habitación-

**Listo**

**Si vámonos** -sonreía de medio lado-

**Si **

Salieron del departamento y comenzaron a andar, ninguno se dio cuenta de una persona que lo veía a lo lejos

**Maldito kakashi… pero no te dejare salirte con la tuya anko es mía y no dejare que te la quedes tu**

Mientras ellos hablaban de cosas sin importancia, mientras se acercaban a las puertas de la aldea

**Bueno creo que ya es hora **-viendo a unos anbus que lo esperaban en la entrada de la aldea-

-Ella asintió-

**Bueno adiós anko te veré pronto **

**Si espero que te vaya bien yo te esperare aquí, esfuérzate **

**Claro **-sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse-

Ella lo vio hasta que se desapareció de su vista después de eso suspiro

**Regresa con bien kakashi** –susurro-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo 2 terminado viva ^-^ **

Bueno con esto acabo con otro capítulo y como siempre gracias por tan si quiera leer y ver mi historia aunque le falte trabajo jejeje

Gracias en verdad…. Bueno nos vemos para el capitulo 3 que espero no sea muy tarde


End file.
